An Ouran Business Day
by Cronomage389
Summary: What's better than the Ouran Host Club dressed in business suits? Well how about the clubroom turned into a bar for a day? Drinking, business blues and more ensue! Oneshot, Lemon, Kyouya x Tamaki, MxM


**An Ouran-Business Day**

Kyouya opened his dark eyes and saw Tamaki on top of him, his face was flushed and his short blonde hair hung down his slender face. They were in Kyouya's room on his bed, both naked and ready to pursue their heated passions. Tamaki stared at Kyouya with his twinkling lavender eyes. He bent down to Kyouya's ear and whispered:

"Love me"

Kyouya became wide-eyed, something unexpected was just said, something that would make him happy to be the shadow king of the host club. He smirked and kissed Tamaki, their kiss started as a small peck but soon Kyouya licked Tamaki's lips asking for entrance. He complied and they laid there, tongues darting around each other's mouths. They broke their kiss, a small puff of pleasure exhaled from both of them.

Tamaki rubbed up against Kyouya, their groins excited from the motion. Kyouya became excited and got up from his bed. He pushed Tamaki down and Kyouya looked at him, his purple eyes shimmered in the dim light. Kyouya looked at Tamaki's erection. It was a noble hard on, its head dripped with pre-cum. He then looked at Tamaki's ass. Tamaki saw Kyouya eyeing at his butt.

"You can Kyouya, I'll let you. But only you"

Kyouya smirked again, satisfied with Tamaki's answer. He took his erection and slowly pushed it into Tamaki. He groaned, and twisted around the bed as Kyouya's length dug deep into him, his cock constricted by Tamaki's tight ass. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya, grabbing onto his flesh and scratching him. Kyouya felt a small pain on his back, but began to thrust in and out of Tamaki.

"Oh, Kyouya love me. Love me Kyouya. Ahhh!" Tamaki moaned.

*

"Hey Kyouya . . . Kyouya! Wake up Kyouya!" Kyouya opened his eyes.

"Well that had to be one of the oddest dreams I've ever had" He fixed his glasses and looked at whoever got him awake. "Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"I was just trying to get you awake love munchkin" He said. Tamaki sat on top of Kyouya on the couch in the host club room (i.e. the third music room). The girls squealed at seeing the vice president paired with the president. "I love you Kyouya!" Tamaki said and flung at him. Kyouya instantly reacted, his mind fully awake. He got up swiftly, pushing his glasses up. Tamaki, instead of grabbing Kyouya hugged air as he fell further onto the couch.

_Was he looking into my dreams or what? That was a close one though; I better keep my guard up. It's not like I'd ever do him . . . would I? I mean I've had a few close encounters with both men and women, but that dream. It felt too real; pfft I know I could make him do that if I tried. Listen to myself!? I just need to keep control_

"What's with the sudden endearment towards me and not Haruhi?" Kyouya said; his voice sly and calculating.

"Well it certainly doesn't attract that much attention. Women like men in power. And we both have some pretty high positions" Tamaki said while he got up from the couch. He wrapped an arm around Kyouya's shoulder and pecked him on the lips.

_His lips . . . so soft against mine_

The kiss was soon followed by more squeals and some of the girls even fainted from the excitement. "See what I mean? With this we could reach an even higher quota" Tamaki smiled and turned around to the girls. "Isn't that right?" He said as he tilted his head against Kyouya's, his arm still around Kyouya's shoulder.

"I see" Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses to clarify. He grabbed his laptop from the wooden table and began to type a few keywords before imputing data into the host club files. "You may have found something that I've overlooked." He said. The floor began to shake and an opening appeared, out of the opening popped Renge twirling around her platform.

"Ho ho ho ho, of course you overlooked it. It's something a girl with a refined eye would notice, like me! Girls love boy's love stories. But above all, they love seeing boy's love stories about Japanese business men. Oh, the lovely suits and briefcases, those long hours at the office and those even longer hours at the bar."

"Yes yes, I see. This . . ." Tamaki came to a resolution. The twins Kaoru and Hikaru were holding a blanket that depicted fire behind him. "This is exactly what we should do!

"I shall pair everyone but that still leaves Haruhi. Who's going to . . ." Kyouya was interrupted by Renge. "She'll be paired with the Hitachi twins, everyone likes a love triangle" She smirked and twirled her way back under the floor.

"So that means Honey, you're paired with Mori. Haruhi you're paired with the twins. And that leaves Tamaki, you'll be paired with me" Kyouya said.

"Great then let's close for today and begin preparations for tomorrow." Tamaki said. He turned around to all the ladies. "I'm sorry to say, but today the host club will be closing early in preparation for tomorrow's businessmen bar day. Be prepared for some of us host club members to be hanging all over each other. And we hope you had a good time" When Tamaki finished the girls' heads were all steaming. The room filled with a pink tinted smoke and after a moment. It dissipated and the girls were all gone.

"Well that worked well. So, Kyouya how are we going to get a big bar table for tomorrow?"

"I'm right on it" Kyouya called up one of his father's friends. He had connections everywhere, even in furniture supply. He called up his father's friend for them to make a custom carved bar table for tomorrow and to arrive before the festivities. "We can use the extra chairs in the other music rooms if we need to, and we can move the tables around the room so that the bar can be at the center."

"What are we going to get to drink?" The Hitachi twins said together.

"What's that thing that commoners drink on New Year's? The sparkling liquid that's non-alcoholic" Tamaki tried hard to think of it.

"You mean sparkling grape juice or cider?" Haruhi said.

"Yes! That's it. We should get some of that commoner's cider" Tamaki said. He smiled and hugged Haruhi, twirling her around the room "Thanks Haruhi"

"If it's not that much trouble I can buy some before heading to school" Haruhi said, recovering from Tamaki's twirling.

"Sure that'd be helpful" Kyouya said. He looked on his laptop marking off items and checking others.

The next day Haruhi came into the clubroom and was bombarded with suits the twins picked out. When Haruhi was dressed, she saw that everyone was already wearing spiffy business suits and ties. Haruhi looked around the room and saw the tables spaced out around the central piece. A custom carved bar counter. It was wood oak, stained a dark brown and there were intricate designs that covered the wood beneath the bar counter.

"Wow" Haruhi said stunned.

"Yeah, it was just shipped this morning, gotta admit Kyouya is great when it comes to getting what we need" Tamaki said. He placed his arm Kyouya. "Come on let's take our seats for when the girls arrive" Tamaki and Kyouya walked over to the bar taking a seat. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to a table. Honey simply jumped on Mori's back and he piggy-backed Honey to a table.

The girls rushed in, ready to grab a chair. The curtains were not drawn, so it added a darker mood. They all looked suave in their suits that the girls squealed loudly. Each table was wooden, stained like the bar counter and had a bottle of commoner's cider and a few cups.

Honey was eating a piece of cake that Mori fed to him. He lost the big account at work and needed some cheering up. Haruhi played the role of a rich banker that worked for two very prominent fashion businesses. Of course the twins had their arms around Haruhi. Both glanced at her with a bit of lust in their eyes. The girls' hearts fluttered and Haruhi just sat there taking it in. She hardly wanted to come between the twins never mind actually separating them from each other.

"I hope Haru-chan is doing alright. Those twins can be very scheming" Tamaki steamed. He kept on glancing back at her to make sure the twins weren't doing anything devious to her.

"I swear I just saw one of them lick his ear!" He exclaimed.

"He'll be okay, don't worry about it" Kyouya tried to calm Tamaki down.

_Should I make a move? It might help him calm down . . ._

Kyouya put an arm around Tamaki. "Don't worry about it. Your son will do fine" He said, trying to calm down Tamaki.

"So what do you both do?" A few girls asked sitting around Kyouya and Tamaki. They turned around and saw the girls. Each had a cup of commoner's cider.

"Oh well I'm the CEO of a big law firm" Kyouya said, getting into his role.

"And I'm what you'd call his personal assistant" Tamaki said. He tilted Kyouya's head towards his and gave Kyouya an open mouth kiss. Kyouya stunned, let Tamaki's tongue enter. But what Tamaki didn't figure for, was that Kyouya would reply back. He twirled around in Tamaki's mouth; his hands threw down Tamaki's jacket and began unbuttoning his white shirt one by one. Kyouya took his hand and rubbed Tamaki's left nipple. A small moan could be heard between their mouths.

"I need some cheering up after seeing you gaze at Haruhi like that. Your eyes are only meant for me right?" Kyouya was overcome in his role.

_I might be overdoing it but . . . yeah, listen to you moan. You like that huh?_

"Kyouya wait" Tamaki said in a submissive tone.

"Huh?" Kyouya looked around the room. Every one of their customers had collapsed and blood protruded from their noses. "I guess we should end our meeting for today"

"I think you're right"

In reply a great pink smoke came in again and whisked the girls away; only this time the smoke took away the other hosts as well.

_This is the worst situation, alone with Tamaki . . . semi-clothed, in a bar setting no less! I can't give in . . ._

"So, now that everyone's gone home shall we continue?" Kyouya said. He placed a hand over Tamaki's blushing cheek.

_Agh, who cares, I can't control what my body wants. And it just so happens to coincide with what my heart wants._

"Kyouya . . . do you, do you feel like this shouldn't be an act?"

"Hmm?" He said, rubbing his hand across Tamaki's cheek.

_Just say you want me right here and now. I'll give you all the pleasure in the world Tamaki._

"Wo-would you like me to be your real life personal assistant?" Tamaki said; his cheeks were a light red.

_That's just as good!_

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kyouya said. He brought his face close to Tamaki's and they shared a passionate kiss. Kyouya pulled Tamaki's shirt off. He pushed him against the counter in a frisking position.

Kyouya licked the small of Tamaki's back. He quietly unbuttoned Tamaki's pants, moving his tongue up Tamaki's back and ending at his neck. Kyouya gently grabbed at Tamaki's erection. Tamaki tried to hold back his moans and whimpers but Kyouya began to rub his groin against his ass. He could no longer hide his excited pleasure. Finally he screamed:

"I want it Kyouya! Give me all of you!"

Kyouya smiled and sat down at one of the bar stools. He unbuttoned his pants and grabbed at his large cock.

"If you want it so much you're gonna have to get it ready" He smirked. Tamaki looked at it and then ripped off his pants and underwear. He knelt by Kyouya naked, as he licked along Kyouya's shaft. Tamaki held Kyouya's dick in one hand while he fingered himself with the other.

_Such a slut I see. You really do want me_

Kyouya held onto Tamaki's golden hair. He held Tamaki's head, moving in and out of his mouth, his cock reaching deep into Tamaki's warm throat. Tamaki moaned more, his voice echoed in his mouth, vibrating Kyouya's cock. Kyouya let out a few gasps of pleasure, Tamaki's skillful tongue wrapping around his head.

_I gotta stop this, he's really good . . ._

"Tamaki get against the counter again" Kyouya groaned. Tamaki complied and bent over against the counter. Tamaki's ass hung outward. He held his breath while Kyouya slowly entered. He exhaled slowly, matching the pace and creating more room. Kyouya could feel his cock warmed by being inside Tamaki. He wiggled around, touching Tamaki's inner walls.

"Oh Kyouya" He moaned in response. Kyouya moved his cock in and out of Tamaki. He made a sloshing sound every time his skin brushed up against Tamaki's.

"You're so good Tama-chan"

"Love me Kyouya, give me it all"

They continued but faster, the pleasure in them rising.

"Give me your cum" Tamaki moaned. Kyouya was on the edge. He took his dick out and stuck it all the way back in. Tamaki groaned loudly, but Kyouya quickly pulled out and moved Tamaki's face near his cock. Kyouya stroked his cock hard, he could feel the semen build up in his shaft. Tamaki gave the tip one lick and a burst of cum shot out.

"Aaah!" Kyouya moaned. A few more spurts of cum shot out, landing all over Tamaki's face. Kyouya cleaned himself up and buttoned his pants back up.

"So we'll meet every Thursday afternoon. I can get you one luxury item a year, but I'm not sure I can get you dental"

"Is that your sick way of asking me out?"

"More or less" He pushed his glasses up again. A slight blush came from his cheeks.

"Well okay then" Tamaki smiled up at him. They stayed like that, secluded in the club room, away from the girls and away from Renge's profitable plans. Only a small glint of a camera lens kept them company in secret.

A bored Renge looked at her monitor at home of the clubroom.

"Now what do we have here" She smiled, giddy with delight and blackmail.

"I wonder what I could do with this . . ." She giggled.

THE END


End file.
